


warm me up bb~

by AnguishofMyLove



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Human!Jack, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnguishofMyLove/pseuds/AnguishofMyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack feels cold and Hiccup just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm me up bb~

**Author's Note:**

> i lost my tablet pen and i was (am) so very close to crying
> 
> so i wanted to cheer myself up

“ _Hic. Hic, Hic. Hic Hic Hic Hic!_ ”

A grumble erupted from the body Jack was nudging. Hiccup, whose face was almost fully obscured by his pillow and whose arms were under it, buried from fingers to elbow, burrowed his face even further into the pillow before turning his head and cracking open an eye to grouse, “Jack. Let me sleep,” voice throaty and deep from sleepiness.

“But,” Jack cried, “I’m _cold_.”

Hiccup shut his eyes tight. He was too tired to bother with an eye roll so he instead imagined doing it. “Then get another blanket, doofus.”

“But I don’t know where you keep them!”

Hiccup didn’t answer and Jack saw how Hiccup hadn’t again opened his eyes at all. He shook the boy again, this time with two hands, violent enough that the mattress moved with Hiccup. When Hiccup glared at him with one eye, he repeated earnestly, “Hiccup. I don’t know where the extra sheets are.”

Hiccup’s answering growl is husky and slurred in tiredness. “You should.”

“But I don’t!”

Hiccup’s one visible eye is shut again and, this time, Jack grabs Hiccup’s shoulders and proceeds to shake Hiccup, lifting his shoulders up the mattress and down. “Hiii _iiiic._ ”

Hiccup spewed out nonsensical sounds before sighing with his body. “Fine, fine, _fine_.”

Jack lets Hiccup’s shoulders go with a sound of delight and Hiccup drops headfirst unto his pillow. He wiggles his arms from under his pillow and hoists himself up and then twisting his body around. He lifts the sheets off his torso and drops his legs on the ground. He stands up wobbling a little bit before finding purchase and, without once looking at Jack, walks away.

Jack stumbles as he gets up from kneeling beside Hiccup’s bed and follows the other brunette. Hiccup leads Jack out of his room and towards a cabinet near the bathroom. When he opens it up, Jack sees folded blankets, bed sheets, pillowcases, and towels. Hiccup grabs the blanket on top, a wooly one colored brown and gray and dumps it on Jack.

“Ack, hey!” Jack struggles until his head pops from under the cloth and he fixes the sheet until his arms are wrapped around it.

Hiccup’s already entering his room and Jack runs after him, catching the other boy as he’s lifting the sheets so he get into bed.

“Hey, Hic, wait,” Jack calls for him.

Hiccup makes a noise of annoyance and turns to Jack, one leg already on the mattress, his knee digging into the sheets. “ _Yes_?” Hiccup croons mockingly.

Jack shuffles closer to him, leaving hardly an inch of space between them. “Snuggle?”

Hiccup makes another noise, louder now and incredulous. He makes movements that could probably be taken as gestures towards Jack’s newly acclaimed blanket and the one crumpled on top of the sleeping bag on the floor.

Jack makes a pleading face and Hiccup sighs heavily. He leans towards his bed and tucks in his other leg, scooting under the sheets. He turns towards Jack, and lifts his covers as invitation.

Jack cries in elation and, squeezing in, he drapes the new blanket over himself, making sure that only he is covered by it. He draws closer to Hiccup and wraps his arms around him. “Thank you,” he kisses his cheek.

Hiccup grumbles and brushes fingers against the back of Jack’s neck, burrowing his face under Jack’s chin. “Yeah, yeah.”


End file.
